


Coach

by Yusuizi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuizi/pseuds/Yusuizi
Summary: 男孩今天在场上的表现让他的教练失望了，不过他会让他满意的。





	Coach

哨声响起，比赛结束，这是一场惨败。

球场很喧闹，愤怒的球迷在咒骂着，甚至有球迷在往下丢东西。为了不被砸到，球员们很快就回到了更衣室。

与球场不同，更衣室就如葬礼现场一样安静。每一个人都很沮丧，沉默着做着自己的事。

贡多齐坐在椅子上低着头，他不想就这么离开。他想对队友说些什么，至少道个歉，毕竟今天自己在场上的表现确实太糟糕了。贡多齐想起刚刚球迷对自己的辱骂，还有比赛结束后教练离开的背影。他一定是对自己失望了，小男孩撇撇嘴，有点想哭。

“嘿，马泰奥，怎么啦？别哭丧着脸，这场比赛不是你一个人的错，大家不会责怪你的。”

拉姆塞走了过来拍了拍男孩的肩膀，贡多齐抬起头看着队长皱着眉说：

“可是今天我……”

“这都过去了，别太在意，”

队长拉起他，把他推进淋浴间，

“你现在要做的事：洗个澡，然后放松一下。明天我们还有训练呢。”

拉姆塞关上了门，说了句再见就离开了。看着关闭的门，男孩叹了口气，打开了水。

————————————————————————————

等他出来时，更衣室里只剩两个队友了。他们同样安慰了男孩然后就离开了。

贡多齐一个人在更衣室内整理好自己的东西，走向了地下停车场。

尽管他还是很难过，但队友的安慰还是让他好受了不少。可是教练呢？他摇摇头让自己别再想了。

很快，法国人便走到了他的车前。他听到了一些声音。

这么晚了谁还留在这里？贡多齐好奇地向着声源走去，他躲在一根柱子后偷偷地观察着。他的不远处几个男人围在一起，其中之一骂着：

“加紧点，婊子！”

小男孩离他们如此之近只不过几步的距离，他能清晰地听到肉体的撞击声、水声还有男人们的喘息声。纵使贡多齐再迟钝也明白了他们在干什么，他的脸瞬间涨红。正当他想偷偷溜回自己的车上时，他听到了哭声。

“对，对不起……停下…呜…疼……”

球员愣住了，重新躲在柱子后。这个声音他太熟悉了，是埃梅里。盯着男人掐着身下人的腰不断地撞击着，听着埃梅里的呜咽声，他觉得不舒服甚至有点想吐。

他的大脑叫嚣着离开这对所有人都好，但他的身体却动不了。他只能眼睁睁看着男人侵犯着黑发的西班牙人，听到越来越凄惨的哭声，他觉得嫉妒。天呐，他们怎么能这么粗暴对待他的教练，他的乌奈。

好在没多久男人们便骂骂咧咧地离开了停车场。

————————————————————————————

酷刑终于结束了，埃梅里挣扎想要爬起来。

“……教练。”

西班牙人迅速用手臂挡住脸：

“走开，别看我，好吗？”

他的声音颤抖着，拼命想合拢双腿，但强烈的无力感阻止了他。本来今天输了球被极端球迷缠住就已经够糟了，现在他的样子还被自己的球员看到了……他只希望贡多齐能快点离开这里，让他自己处理这一切。

贡多齐当然没有离开，他贪婪地注视着埃梅里裸露在外的肌肤，感到喉咙发紧。

西班牙人的皮肤透着不正常的粉红色，腰间是被掐出来的淤青，双腿大张，下体一片狼藉：红色的血混着白色的精液从微张的穴口流出，就连大腿根部都沾上些液体。而“小乌奈”并没有抬头的迹象，看得出他没有从男人们那里得到什么快乐。

男孩舔了舔嘴巴，脱掉裤子压了上去。他早就硬的发痛了，不过没关系，现在是他的表演时间了。

明白球员要干什么后，埃梅里伸手想要推开他。可是才刚经历过高强度运动，他哪里来的力气挣脱这个年轻的运动员呢？

贡多齐抓住了他的手腕轻松地压在他头的两侧，将年长者囚禁在自己的眼影之下，然后挺腰。才被使用过的小穴根本闭合不上加上血与精液的润滑，球员没费多大力气就把自己完全埋入教练的体内。

因为羞耻和疼痛，埃梅里的内壁在他进入的一瞬间便猛地收紧了，像是含着棒棒糖一样将他的肉棒裹住，吸吮着。

太爽了，男孩都快被吸射了。但他知道还不到时候，他应该更加努力一些，毕竟他不想让他的教练再次失望，不是吗？

深呼吸几次后，他开始抽动，尽量让自己的动作缓慢而温柔，想让乌奈舒服一点。埃梅里紧闭双眼，因为再次被进入腿部微微地颤抖。

“你不应该怎么做的。”

贡多齐无视了教练的话，亲吻他眼角的泪珠，他的鼻尖，他的嘴巴，舔舐他的耳朵，轻语着：

“教练，你的里面感觉真好。”

他的舌头模仿下体抽插着西班牙人敏感的耳朵，后者咬着自己的下唇不让呻吟溢出。男孩放开了他的手腕

“来嘛，搂着我。”

看见身下人并无反应，他也不生气反而更加努力的抽插着，寻找那个能让乌奈更快乐的地方。

“嗯！”

在男孩撞到他甬道的某一处时，他终于忍不住呻吟了出来。

于是贡多齐开始恶意的用龟头研磨着那里，并且用右手按压他的腹部让年长者更清晰地感受男孩在自己体内的形状。法国人顺着埃梅里的脖颈一路亲吻到胸，如婴儿一般含住乳头轻轻地咬着，同时用左手去安抚另外一边。

这太过了，他的腿不自觉地环住了法国人的腰随着男孩的律动而晃动。眼泪又一次涌出眼眶，不过这一次不是因为疼痛而是快感的重叠。

埃梅里的手环住年轻人的头紧紧地抓着他的头发。有点疼，贡多齐想，但是没什么，他不准备制止年长者的犯规动作。他已感觉到“小乌奈”抬起了头，它的前端渗出透明液体正抵着自己的小腹蹭来蹭去。他知道他马上就要成功了，他改变了进攻的节奏，他要冲刺了。

西班牙人的脑子已是一片混乱，总是本能地发出呻吟：“唔…嗯……停，停下…”他的脚趾卷起，整个人弓了起来，他的眼前一片空白，他高潮了。

这绝对是他经历过最刺激的高潮。不得不说，这个阿森纳的中场“核心”真的很有天赋。

高潮后的内壁抽搐着，没多久贡多齐也“射门”了。他伏在乌奈的身上喘着气。他很累，头皮也很疼，不过今天他的表现绝对让他的教练满意了。


End file.
